1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method and a data processing program embodied on a computer readable medium, and more particularly to a data processing apparatus suitable for passing data among a plurality of users, a data processing method and a data processing program embodied on a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, one data can be transmitted to a plurality of destinations using a mailing list in emails or using a broadcast transmission function in fax transmission. In this manner, a technique is known in which one data is transmitted to a plurality of destinations in a single transmission method.
However, unfortunately, a transmission method to transmit data is determined by a sender user and cannot be determined by a recipient user. In particular, the technique as described above is not adapted to the case where a plurality of destination users desire respective different data transmission methods. A user who receives data may desire reception not via email but via facsimile or may desire reception not via facsimile but via email. Furthermore, the user may desire reception with a file transfer function such as FTP.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-295403 discloses a network facsimile apparatus including a notification destination table holding delivery destination information which can be received at the time of facsimile reception from a public network and mail addresses on another network in association with each other, and control means for transmitting by email a reception notification to a mail address associated with the delivery destination information by the notification destination table, when facsimile data and delivery destination information are received from the public network.
However, in the conventional network facsimile apparatus, although the received facsimile data can be transmitted by email, data different from facsimile data cannot be received and data cannot be transmitted in a transmission method other than email. Therefore, the user's demand for reception in a transmission method other than email cannot be satisfied.